Our Dream
by Aqiki-Chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih dengan sejuta kisah manis di dalamnya. Cinta dan kesetiaan yang kuat menjadi benteng kokoh di setiap konflik yang terjadi di sepanjang perjalanan kisah mereka. Dan ini dia, kisah manis mereka dalam mewujudkan semua mimpi indahnya agar menjadi suatu hal nyata di hidup ini. Apakah kalian mau membacanya? [NARUTO Masashi Kishimoto]


**_~ HAPPY READING ~_**

_Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih dengan sejuta kisah manis di dalamnya. Cinta dan kesetiaan yang kuat menjadi benteng kokoh di setiap konflik yang terjadi di sepanjang perjalanan kisah mereka._

_Dan ini dia, kisah manis mereka dalam mewujudkan semua mimpi indahnya agar menjadi suatu hal nyata di hidup ini._

_Apakah kalian mau membacanya?_

_•_

_'Be mine?'_

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada selembar kertas berwarna krim yang ada di tangannya itu. Tak dapat ia tahan lagi binar kebahagiaan yang membuncah itu. Senyum manisnya mengembang sempurna. Membuat wajah penuh kebahagiaan itu terlihat lebih cantik.

Sasuke memang suka memberinya kejutan-kejutan. Dan Sakura suka itu. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika sang empu sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tipis yang terkesan dingin. Tapi tak menutupi tatapan mendamba untuk Sakura.

Tanpa tunggu lama lagi, Sakura berjalan menuju Sasuke dengan langkah lebar. Masih dengan selembar kertas bertuliskan kalimat manis dan sebuah pita berwarna merah di tangannya. Ia genggam erat kedua benda itu seakan-akan benda itu akan hilang jika ia mengendurkan pegangannya.

Kini mereka berdua berhadapan. Menatap wajah masing-masing orang di depannya dengan tatapan mendamba. Iris berbeda warnaitu tak bisa berbohong tentang perasaan. Sakura akan mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum Sasuke menyelanya dengan suara yang menggetarkan hati Sakura.

"Tak perlu dijawab. Aku tahu jawabanmu." Sasuke tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saking gugupnya.

Tak menunggu lama, Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke dengan nyaman. Memeluk tubuh kekar di hadapannya yang akan selalu melindunginya. Begitu pula Sasuke yang membalas pelukan Sakura dengan sayang.

Sasuke tak pernah selega ini dan Sakura tak pernah sebahagia ini.

Mereka tersenyum manis sebagai awal kisah mereka.

•

Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu. Ia tak pernah mengenal orang tuanya. Sejak kecil, ia hanya tau jika selama ini Ibu Tsunade dan Ibu Shizune yang merawatnya. Di panti asuhan Sakura tinggal bersama puluhan anak yang bernasib sama, bahkan lebih memprihatinkan.

Sakura mencoba untuk tegar melewati hidupnya yang cukup berat. Walau terkadang ia merasa tak mampu lagi menajalani hidup ini. Akhirnya ia sadar, banyak orang yang menyayanginya di dunia ini, termasuk sosok beriris hitam sekelam langit malam tanpa bintang.

Sasuke, anak dari pemilik panti asuhan yang ditinggali Sakura.

Mereka dekat semenjak peristiwa Sakura terjatuh saat berumur 7 tahun. Sasuke yang lebih tua 2 tahun pun memilih untuk membantu dan mengobati Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura kagum dengan Sasuke.

Semakin sering bertemu, Sakura merasa perasaannya membuncah. Berkembang menjadi perasaan yang menyenangkan. Belum lagi mereka terlihat dekat. Selalu bersama ketika di panti. Mereka sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Namun Sakura memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan perasaan Sasuke terhadapnya. Asal Sasuke tetap di dekatnya, Sakura sudah merasa senang. Ia tak perlu ada kejelasan dalam hubungan ini. Sudah nyaman dengan statusnya sebagai adik sekaligus sahabat Sasuke.

Lambat laun, Sasuke merasakan ketergantungan terhadap Sakura. Ia tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Saat ia sakit, Sakura yang merawatnya ketika ayah dan ibunya serta kakaknya tak ada. Menemaninya kapan pun Sasuke membutuhkan.

Sasuke tahu itu bukan perasaan biasa. Ia jelas tahu itu lebih dari sahabat maupun kakak adik. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jauh sebelum ia merasakannya.

Mereka biarkan perasaan ini mekar lebih indah dengan sendirinya. Menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Tanpa melupakan debaran yang menyenangkan dalam hati.

Akhirnya, saat Sasuke telah menyelesaikan studinya, ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Mereka sepasang kekasih sekarang.

•

Masih sama seperti biasa. Sasuke dan Sakura tetap menjalani hari-harinya seperti sebelumnya. Sakura yang berkuliah sambil bekerja sebagai guru les dan Sasuke yang mulai merintis karirnya sebagai penerus sang ayah.

Tak ada perbedaan yang berarti dari keseharian mereka. Mungkin karena mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil. Tapi sepertinya kini ditambah dengan perlakuan kecil namun manis seperti kecupan di pipi dan genggaman tangan. Sangat sederhana namun mampu membuat meleleh hati.

Seperti sekarang. Sakura sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencuri kecupan di pipi Sakura. Sontak itu membuat pipi putih Sakura merona. Sasuke terkekeh gemas melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sakura?" Sasuke melirik tugas Sakura yang berantakan di meja.

Sakura sedang di rumah Sasuke. Berdua saja? Yah, tidak bisa dibilang begitu juga karena ada beberapa pelayan di sini. Sakura memang sering bermain ke rumah Sasuke, apalagi semenjak mereka resmi berpacaran.

Sakura menggeleng dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya. Menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menindih kertas-kertas miliknya dengan kasar. Sakura dalam suasana hati buruk sepertinya. Sasuke tentu paham karena sudah mengenal Sakura bertahun-tahun.

Namun Sasuke tak diam saja. Sesekali tangannya jail memencet pipi Sakura yang cukup berisi. Bahkan mencubit saking gemasnya. Setelah itu ia akan memainkan rambut Sakura yang berwarna unik itu.

Sakura tetap diam membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang ia mau. Asalkan tugasnya cepat selesai. Ia juga jngin bermain dengan Sasuke dan terbebas dari tugas yang menyiksa ini.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika minggu depan kita bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu."

Sakura langsung berbinar senang mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Memang Sakura belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto. Sesekali bertemu dengan Kak Itachi dan sangat sering dengan Sasuke tentu. Sakura hanya pernah melihat tanpa perkenalan khusus. Apalagi sekarang statusnya sebagai kekasih Sasuke.

"Mau!" Sakura memekik senang. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pemilik panti asuhan yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Orang yang telah membantunya hidup. Sakura ingin berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Sakura sayang. "Sudah, lanjutkan tugasnya. Aku akan mengambil camilan." Sakura mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Namun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura, Sasuke sempat mencuri kecupan di pipi Sakura. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah lagi dan memekik kesal sekaligus malu.

•

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika ia sudah sampai di panti tempat Sakura tinggal. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan menuju pintu utama yang terbuka lebar. Panti terlihat sepi karena ini waktu tidur siang yang bertepatan dengan akhir pekan.

"Kak Sasuke!" Suara cempreng dari anak berusia 13 tahun itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Seperti tau apa yang di cari Sasuke, Amaru, anak itu melambaikan tangan panik ke arah Sasuke.

Tanpa tunggu lama, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Amaru yang masih berwajah panik. Kentara sekali ekspresi gelisah di wajah Sasuke. Tak lupa dengan bulir-bulir keringat di dahinya karena terburu-buru kemari setelah dari kantor untuk lemburnya.

"Kak Sakura sepertinya demam, Kak! Ibu Tsunade dan Ibu Shizune sedang pergi menghadiri undangan dan Kak Sakura diminta untuk menjaga kami. Namun sepertinya Kak Sakura terserang demam," jelas Amaru sambil berjalan di lorong menuju kamar Sakura bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke berharap jika ini hanyalah demam biasa. Sasuke sudah menduga jika Sakura terserang demam karena semalam ia bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri ditengah hujan gerimis dengan jalan kaki. Alasannya tak ingin membuat Sasuke repot dan ingin menghemat uang. Padahal saat itu sudah cukup malam. Sasuke benar-benar kesal sekaligus khawatir.

Kamar Sakura terbuka. Memperlihatkan Sakura yang terbaring dengan dua anak seumuran Amaru di samping ranjangnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Membuat dua anak tadi mau tak mau menyingkir.

Wajah Sakura memerah dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung di dahinya yang lebar. Sesekali dahinya mengernyit. Sasuke mengira Sakura bermimpi buruk. Dengan kasih sayang Sasuke usap dahi Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Amaru dan dua anak lainnya. "Sepertinya ini waktu tidur siang, kalian sebaiknya tidurlah dulu. Biar Kakak yang menjaga Sakura," perintah Sasuke datar namun dengan tatapan perhatian.

Amaru dan kedua temannya mengangguk patuh. Masing-masing dari mereka menuju tempat tidur yang ada di kamar yang sama. Tak lama mereka tertidur pulas karena tidur siang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka yang tak pernah dilewatkan sejak kecil.

Sasuke menyiapkan air hangat untuk mengompres Sakura. Saat menaruh kain hangat itu, Sakura mengigau tidak jelas. Sasuke bingung, ia mendekati Sakura agar mendengar sedikit lebih jelas gumamannya.

"Kak Sasuke.."

Sasuke yang tahu jika ia dipanggil Sakura pun mulai mengelus surai merah mudanya yang sedikit lepek karena keringat. Dengan sayang Sasuke menenangkan Sakura. "Iya, aku di sini. Tenanglah," gumam Sasuke menenangkan berharap Sakura memahaminya.

"Pergi... Jangan pergi... Jangan. Ergh, tetap... di sini..."

Dahi Sakura kembali mengernyit. Sasuke pun ikut-ikutan karena bingung dengan gumaman rancu Sakura. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menenangkan Sakura dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembutnya.

Sakura membuka mata. Iris emerald itu menatapnya sayu dengan bulir-bulir air yang siap meluncur. "Kak Sasuke, jangan pergi," gumam Sakura lirih. Tangannya gemetar meraih leher Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Sakura walau dengan posisi yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Tapi Sasuke rela demi Sakura. Masih dengan mengelus surai Sakura, Sasuke bergumam menenangkan.

"Aku tetap di sini. Tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan menjagamu selalu, Sakura. Jangan khawatir."

Sakura menangis di pelukannya. Sasuke tahu itu. Setiap demam Sakura akan menangis. Itu kebiasaannya dari kecil dan masih melekat sampai sekarang. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan pelukan dan sentuhan lembut di surainya.

"Aku cinta Kakak."

Sasuke tersenyum. Inilah yang selalu ia suka. Setiap Sakura demam, ia akan mengatakan itu kepadanya. Dan setelah sembuh, Sakura tidak akan ingat apa-apa. Itulah mengapa Sasuke tahu perasaan Sakura sejak lama.

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu. Cepat sembuh, Sakura."

Sasuke melepaslan pelukannya dan mencium kening serta kedua belah pipinya. Membaringkan lagi Sakura dan menemaninya sampai tertidur lagi.

Lama Sasuke memandangi Sakura yang terlelap. Diam-diam ia memuji wajah manis nan polos Sakura yang menggemaskan. Merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

Sakura mulai mengernyit. Sepertinya ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Bagaimaa bisa aku tenang jika kau tinggal di kost sendiri nanti, Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke sayu. Sepertinya keadaanya lebih baik dibanding tadi. "Aku akan tetap pindah, Kak," ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Bukankah sebaiknya tetap tinggal di sini, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Itu akan merepotkan, selain itu aku sudah besar, Kak. Aku memiliki uang untuk hidup sendiri."

Sasuke menghela napas lelah. "Tetap saja aku tidak tenang. Sepertinya kau tunda dulu rencanamu itu. Atau hapuskan saja sekalian."

Sakura tetap menggeleng tegas walau masih lemah. Tatapannya meyakinkan namun tetap kalah dengan tatapan Sasuke yang tajam.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal sendiri. Kalau tidak di panti, tinggal di rumahku."

Sakura pasrah. Wajahnya cemberut menahan kesal yang terlihat imut di mata Sasuke walau sedang keadaan sakit. Sakura pun mulai memejamkan mata lagi dan tertidur dengan usapan Sasuke yang menenangkan.

Seketika Sasuke ada ide setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sepertinya menjadikan Sakura tinggal di rumahnya itu bukan ide buruk. Sasuke menyeringai.

Dengan kata lain, menikahi Sakura secepatnya.

•

Sakura menatap bingung pada _paper bag_ yang baru saja ia terima dari Naruto, teman dekat Sasuke dari dulu hingga sekarang. Kata pria berambut kuning nyentrik itu, _paper bag _tersebut dari kekasihnya.

Teringat kekasih dengan surai ayam itu membuatnya bedecak kesal. Tapi ia juga penasaran dengan isi _paper bag_ tersebut. Sepertinya ini sogokan agar ia tak merajuk lagi.

Yah, Sakura ngambek kepada Sasuke. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berjanji akan jalan-jalan. Sakura sudah gembira karena lama tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Sakura bersiap lebih lama dari biasanya demi tampil menarik di hadapan Sasuke. Namun satu jam, ah tidak, tiga puluh menit sebelum janjian, Sasuke mengatakan jika mereka batal bertemu.

Sontak hal itu membuat kesal bukan kepalang. Selama satu jam bersiap menjadi sia-sia, malah membuat suasana hatinya buruk. Dan alasannya adalah alasan yang paling dibenci Sakura, apalagi jika bukan pekerjaan. "Perkiraanku ini semua akan selesai dan ternyata belum, Sakura. Maafkan aku." Begitu kira-kira kata Sasuke.

Alhasil selama sehari Sakura mendiamkan pesan maupun panggilan telepon dari Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan merespon Sasuke jika tidak menemuinya secara langsung.

Sakura menemukan sekotak susu stroberi di dalam _paper bag _tersebut. Sepertinya benar dugaan Sakura, Sasuke ingin menyogoknya. Ini minuman kesukaan Sakura ketika suasana hatinya memburuk. Ditambah kertas berwarna krim bertuliskan '_maafkan aku, semoga kau suka. Have a nice day, Honey3'._

Sakura memang kesal, tapi siapa yang tidak luluh jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi dari kekasih yang dikenal sebagai orang dingin dan cuek. Ini adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Sakira menghela napas dan tersenyum. Mengambil susu kotak itu dan meminumnya. Sepertinya ia harus memaafkan Sasuke kali ini.

Tidak, dia harus memaafkannya setiap saat. Tidak peduli besar atau kecilnya kesalahan. Memaafkan adalah jalan terbaik agar hubungannya tetap langgeng.

Sakura tersenyum menatap langit sambil menyeruput cairan manis rasa stroberi itu. Sasuke memang selalu berhasil mendapatkan hatinya.

•

Sakura menunduk gugup pada sepasang suami istri yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Sasuke benar-benar mengajaknya bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Pertama kali bertemu sangatlah mendebarkan. Apalagi tatapan intimidasi khas Uchiha yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Takut jika orang tua mereka tak merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya gadis miskin dari panti asuhan milik Uchiha. Yang tak ada spesialnya. Mengingat itu membuat Sakura sedih. Merasa tak pantas bersanding dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengerti perasaan Sakura dari genggaman tangannya pun tersenyum tipis diam-diam. Tangannya balik menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis kesayangannya ini.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada kedua sejoli di depannya ini. Wanita paruh baya itu cukup senang Sasuke membawa pacarnya. Mereka terlihat manis sebagai pasangan. Sangat cocok dan Mikoto mendukung penuh putranya. Tidak peduli Sakura berasal dari panti asuhan. Itu tidak penting.

Begitu pula Fugaku yang berdehem, menyadarkan Sasuke dan Sakura dari kegiatan lirik-lirikan manja mereka. Fugaku terkekeh melihat kebucinan kedua manusia ini. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian terlihat manis. Mengingatkanku pada kisah mudaku," komentar Fugaku sambil memberikan senyuman.

Sakura terlihat lega dan berbinar senang menatap kedua orang tua dengan surai sewarna. Sakura berdiri dan membungkuk sembilang puluh derajat. "Terima kasih, Tuan, Nyonya. Namaku Sakura. Mungkin kalian sudah mengenalku. Salam kenal."

Mikoto tersenyum lembut melihat Sakura yang memiliki kepribadian yang sopan. Ia yakin panti asuhan mendidiknya dengan baik. Terlihat juga wajah berpendidikan yang melekat pada Sakura. Selain itu, Sakura juga memiliki watak ceria yang dapat mendampingi Sasuke.

"Santai saja, Sakura. Panggil kami paman atau bibi. Atau kalau kau mau ayah dan ibu juga tidak apa," ucap Mikoto dengan nada bercanda. Sakura tersenyum gugup menanggapi.

Mereka berempat larut dalam perbincangan seputar kegiatan mereka selama ini. Khususnya tentang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih selama kurang lebih empat bulan.

Fugaku menatap Sakura. Ia yakin Sakura yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

•

Sasuke menatap jengah ke arah rekan kerjanya yang selalu menempel dengannya ini. Mengikutinya ke mana pun layaknya dirinya ini induk ayam dan ia adalah anaknya.

Karin, teman semasa SMA Sasuke yang kini menjadi rekan kerjanya. Sial sekali Sasuke karena harus bertemu lagi dengan makhluk menyebalkan. Sialnya lagi, gadis ini adalah penggemar fanatiknya saat SMA. Dan hal itu bangkit lagi ketika mereka bertemu.

Karin berambisi memiliki Sasuke, sama seperti dulu. Pantang menyerah dan kebal terhadap penolakan Sasuke. Tak tahu malu dan gengsi. Tentu ini membuatnya risih. Terlebih ia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menyembunyikan fakta jika ia sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Jika sampai Karin tahu, ia pasti akan bertindak membasmi Sakura. Dan itu akan sangat buruk.

"Sasuke, ayo makan siang!" Gadis berkacamata itu berseru riang dan meraih lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yakin gadis ini memiliki kelainan jiwa. Seperti sepupu kuningnya yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Kelainan yang menyebalkan. Jangan-jangan satu keluarga memang memiliki sifat seperti ini. Sasuke bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

Sasuke akan menolaknya jika saja tidak mendengar seruan dari arah sampingnya. "Kak Sasuke!"

Oh siapa lagi jika bukan kekasih merah mudanya, Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum manis melihat Sakura yang terlihat cantik dengan terusan berwarna biru langit. Suasana buruknya kembali menjadi baik ketika melihat senyum teduh Sakura.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura. Tanpa sadar Karin yang mengikuti. Sasuke sudah akan menyapa Sakura jika tidak ada suara Karin yang menyela.

"Ada urusan apa dengan kekasihku, Nona?"

Sakura membeku dan Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Sangat marah menatap Karin yang memberi Sakura tatapan nyalang.

Sakura menunduk menenangkan diri. Hatinya kacau mendengar jika kekasihnya diakui orang lain. Rasanya sakit. Ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya namun rasanya sangat sakit.

Ia pun mencoba tersenyum walau terpaksa dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Menyembunyikan kotak makan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kembali dulu, permisi." Sakura tersenyum paksa dan berbalik mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

Sasuke ingin mengejar Sakura namun Karin menahannya. Ia akan menghempaskan tangan Karin dan mengejar kekasihnya itu jika saja tidak ada panggilan dari ayahnya melalui sekretarisnya. Ia menghela napas dan pergi menemui ayahnya dengan perasaan gusar.

Sasuke akan menyelesaikannya nanti.

•

Sakura menangis sesegukan di dalam kamarnya. Tepatnya di pojok tembok tempat tidur. Melipat kaki dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di sana. Sendirian di ruangan yang luas ini.

Lupakan tugasnya, ia sedang tidak ada rasa untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bayangan gadis bersurai merah itu tak henti-hentinya menggerayangi pikiran Sakura. Belum lagi perkataan yang terngiang di telinganya.

Dan sekarang Sasuke tak mengejarnya. Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Sasuke diam-diam memiliki kekasih di belakangnya. Sasuke hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan. Sakura terlalu kekanak-kanakan bagi Sasuke.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura menangis lebih keras. Ia tak peduli. Lagi pula tidak ada yang melihatnya sekarang. Sakura bisa berpuas-puas menangis.

Suara deru mobil terdengar oleh Sakura. Ia menebak jika itu Ibu Tsunade dan Ibu Shizune yang pulang dari pasar. Ia segera merapikan penampilannya agar kedua orang tua itu tidak curiga.

Sakura akan keluar kamar jika tidak ada orang yang membuka kasar kamar tidurnya. Jelas Sakura terkejut bukan kepalang. Di depannya kini Sasuke yang sedang mengatur napasnya. Keringatnya mengalir di dahi dan lehernya. Tubuhnya masih di balut kemeja kerja, entah ke mana perginya jas dan dasinya.

"Kak Sasuke?"

Sakura bergumam kecil. Ia masih takut dan sakit hati dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia masih ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Membuat sebuah presepsi untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, Sakura." Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang menunduk. Tangan kekar itu menangkup kedua sisi pipi Sakura dan mengusapnya sayang.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membawa Sasuke duduk di ranjangnya. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan saling menguatkan.

Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya secara detail dan sejujur-jujurnya. Sakura hanya bisa diam menanggapi. Namun beberapa saat, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku percaya pada Kak Sasuke. Kakak tidak akan berpaling dariku."

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya lega dan tersenyum. "Aku pun percaya kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu."

Tangannya kembali menangkup kedua pipi Sakura. Memberinya kecupan ringan di dahi Sakura. Membawa tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke merasa jika ia adalah laki-laki paling beruntung karena memiliki Sakura. Begitu pun sebaliknya, sakura benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Tidak pernah berubah

•

"Jangan sakiti Sakura!"

Seruan Sasuke yang tajam membuat Karin membeku. Tangannya bergetar dan menjatuhkan gunting yang ada ditangannya. Matanya berair, siap menangis.

"Kau jahat Sasuke, jahat!"

Sasuke memeluk posesif tubuh Sakura yang bergetar. Sesegukan Sakura belum juga berhenti. Raut ketakutan itu masih jelas terlihat. Membuat siapa pun iba. Apalagi Sasuke, ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura terluka.

Ini semua karena Karin. Sasuke dari dulu yakin jika Karin sakit jiwa. Ia terlalu terobsesi akan dirinya. Tak segan ia melabrak setiap perempuan yang akan mendekati Sasuke. Dan semakin menjadi-jadi sekarang. Ia ingin melukai Sakura. Mengancam untuk melakukan pembunuhan

Keadaan masih tegang. Karin tetap mencak-mencak marah walau tak bisa melukai Sakura karena ada perlindungan Sasuke. Tapi itu tak membuatnya gentar. Ia tetap mengucap sumpah serapah.

Sedangkan keadaan Sakura semakin buruk. Ia masih merinding melihat Karin. Mencoba menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke agar tak melihat perilaku Karin dan menutup telinganya dari omongan-omongan pedasnya. Namun Sakura tetap tak bisa.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah bersat-"

"KARIN!"

Seruan itu terdengar dari ujung lorong. Naruto lari tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka. Karin mendengus kesal, berusaha menahan sepupunya. "Pergi kau! Tak perlu ikut campur!" seru Karin.

"Aku tidak menyangka penyakitmu kumat. Kau akan menjalani terapi lagi, Karin," ucap Naruto sambil memegangi lengan Karin. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul seorang lelaki berbusana khas dokter.

"Hai Karin. Kita bertemu lagi."

Karin melotot, "Apa? Tidak, tidak. Aku ini waras! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang gila!"

Mereka bertiga menjauh, tentu dengan sedikit paksaan untuk Karin. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Naruto menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum meminta maaf dan menyemangati. Sasuke pun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sakura mulai tenang. Badannya tak setegang tadi. Namun sesegukan masih terdengar. Sasuke masih mendekapnya seraya mengelus surai panjang Sakura.

"Tenang. Kau aman sekarang," bisik Sasuke menenangkan.

Suara sesegukan tak lagi terdengar. Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Saling menyelami tatapan masing-masing.

"Jangan pulang selarut ini lagi, Sakura. Jika pun harus, hubungi aku. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati," ucap Sasuke lirih. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Kak."

Sasuke mendengus, namun tak bisa menghapuskan senyuman kelegaannya.

"Itu sudah tugasku. Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Sasuke adalah salah satu orang yang bisa membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.

•

Sakura terkikik geli saat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan karena jitakannya. Jidatnya sudah memerah karena banyaknya jitakan yang Sakura layangkan kepadanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk bermain gunting batu kertas.

Mereka benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk kencannya kali ini. Ke _mall_? Sasuke kurang suka keramaian, selain itu Sakura bosan jika harus ke tempat itu lagi. Taman? Membosankan kata Sakura. Arena bermain? Sasuke semangat namun Sakura tak menyetujuinya. Restoran? Mereka akan berdebat tentang restoran yang akan dikunjunginya. Dan akhirnya mereka kencan di kamar Sasuke sambil memainkan permainan sederhana dan memakan camilan. Kencan sederhana yang manis.

Sakura terkikik lagi ketika ia berhasil menang. Tangannya sudah tak sabar menjitak Sasuke lagi. Dan pria bersurai hitam itu sudah pasrah. _Ctak_! Sakura tertawa melihat karya seninya pada dahi putih Sasuke yang kini memerah.

"Ganti permainan. Gunting-batu-kertas ini membosankan," seru Sasuke kesal.

Sakura tertawa lepas. "Membosankan kalah terus, Kak Sasuke?" Celetuk Sakira membuat Sasuke menggulirkan bola matanya kesal.

Sakura masih tertawa lebar. Terlihat manis bagi Sasuke. Selagi Sakura masih tertawa, Sasuke puas-puaskan menatap wajah manis Sakura. Ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Sakura bersedih. Senyuman Sakura adalah hal kesukaan Sasuke.

"Oke, kita main yang lain. Hmm, ini saja bagaimana?" ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Sasuke menyeringai, ia pasti menang jika main ini.

Sasuke menjulurkan jari tangannya. Mulai bermain. Ketegangan memenuhi kamar Sasuke yang terpasan pendingin ruangan, namun keduanya berleringat saking fokusnya.

Akhirnya jari-jari Sakura tertutup sepenuhnya tak ada sisa. Menandakan kemenangan di tangan Sasuke. Membuat cemberut hinggap di wajah cantik Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai puas melihatnya.

"Ssh, sial," gumam Sakura pasrah.

Sakura menatap Sasuke takut-takut. Sasuke tersenyum dan menyiapkan tangannya untuk menjitak dahi lebar layaknya landasan pesawat milik Sakura. Waktunya pembalasan tiba.

Mata Sakura sudah tertutup untuk bersiap menerima jitakan Sasuke. Menyembunyikan iris hijau klorofilnya takut-takut. Wajahnya berkeringat membayangkan betapa sakitnya jitakan dari tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura yang sudah takut duluan. Ia menarik tangannya lagi yang tadi bersiap menjitak jidat kekasihnya ini. Menikmati ekspresi Sakura yang gugup.

Karena tak kunjung merasakan jitakan Sasuke, Sakura membuka matanya. Menampilkan iris emerald yang susah berair saking takutnya. Menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke pun terkekeh melihat Sakura yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"Kok tidak dijitak, Kak?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke pun terkekeh geli.

Tangannya meraih kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya sayang. "Melihat orang menyakitimu saja aku marah. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakitimu?"

Sakura terperangah melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Belum lagi usapan sayang yang ia dapat di kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna karena malu. Rasanya senang sekali seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya.

Sakura menunduk malu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Kan ini hanya permainan, Kak," sanggah Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke menatap menggoda ke arah Sakura. "Tapi kau bukan untuk dimainkan."

Sakura ingin pingsan sekarang.

•

Sakura mendengus kesal sambil menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menggulirkan pandangannya ke atas. Tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke terlambat menemuinya.

Apakah Sasuke tidak tahu jika ia dalam keadaan kesal maksimal? Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke berbohong kepadanya jika sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumahnya. Nyatanya ia malah nongkrong dengan temannya di kafe. Tau darimana Sakura? Naruto membuat _snapgram_, dan _gotcha_! Sasuke tertangkap kamera. Hal itu membuat Sakura kesal karena gagal berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Alhasil, dua hari Sakura tidak menghiraukan kekasih ayamnya itu.

Dan hari ini, Sasuke memohon pada Sakura agar mau bertemu. Sasuke ingin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Karena Sakura sudah rindu berat, Sakura mengiyakan walau masih kesal. Sakura tak pernah tidak luluh jika bersangkutan dengan Sasuke.

_By the way,_ sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya Sasuke dan Sakura menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Mengingat semua peristiwa yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua membuat Sakura tersenyum. Bersyukur karena sampai sekarang, mereka masih bersama. Walau seringkali terlibat perkelahian kecil bahkan serangga penganggu berdatangan, mereka tetap melewatinya bersama.

Lama melamun, Sakura kembali tersadar. Sudah tiga puluh menit Sakura menunggu. Dan tanda-tanda Sasuke belum kunjung terlihat. Sakura mulai kedinginan menunggu Sasuke di lapangan ini. Sasuke menyebalkan! Mengapa mereka harus bertemu di lapangan?!

Sakura masih setia menunggu. Lima belas menit kemudian, Sasuke tak kunjung terlihat. Sakura mulai lelah. Bahkan hendak menangis. Tidak, Sakura harus tetap menunggu sampai Sasuke datang.

Malam semakin sunyi. Lapangan ini sangat sepi. Sakura hanya sendirian ditemani lampu jalanan yang kadang berkedip-kedip menakutkan. Genap satu jam Sakura menunggu. Haruskah ia menunggu?

Sakura kesal. Air matanya jatuh. Ia pun menangis sesegukan. Mengusap wajahnya dan berdiri. Lagi-lagi Sasuke berbohong. Apakah Sasuke bercanda? Sasuke sudah bosan dengannya? Sakura ingin menangis kencang lagi.

Sakura berbalik. Namun ia dikejutkan oleh sosok tegap yang memasang senyum jahil di wajahnya. Sontak Sakura merasa kesal. "Kak Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku sudah menunggu di belakang tubuhmu selama 45 menit tanpa bergerak. Kau tak kunjung menoleh ke arahku. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menoleh ke belakang? Aku tidak menyangka akan selama ini."

Oke, Sasuke menjahilinya. Dia tidak sendiri sedari tadi. Dia tidak menunggu lama sedari tadi. Pacar kurang ajar! Untung sayang.

Sakura menangis kencang karena kesal. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat Sakura yang gemas sendiri terhadapnya. Di saat Sakura masih mencak-mencak tidak jelas. Sasuke mengulurkan tangan yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Sakura tertegun sejenak, menatap pita merah dengan tempat kotak beludru? Cincin, kah?

"_Happy Anniversary, Honey_."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika hari ini adalah hari _anniversary_ mereka yang pertama? Ini pasti efek kesal karena Sasuke semalam.

Sasuke memang selalu bisa membuatnya melambung tinggi. Ia akan menangis sekarang juga.

Sakura merasa, betapa beruntungnya dirinya. Memiliki Sasuke dalam hidupnya merupakan anugrah terhebat yang pernah ada di hidupnya. Penyemangat hidupnya, Sasuke adalah segalanya bagi Sakura.

"Buka kotaknya, Sakura."

Tangan Sakura gemetar meraih kotak beludru itu. Perlahan ia buka kotaknya dan terdapat sebuah cincin sederhana, tetapi indah tiada tara bagi Sakura. Tak lupa selembar kertas. Sangat khas Sasuke sekali.

'_Will you mary me?'_

Sakura tidak tahu lagi. Lututnya lemas. Ingin pingsan rasanya. Tapi Sakura harus bertahan. Namun air mata tak bisa ia bendung lagi. Tangis haru Sakura pecah. Senyum manis pun mengiringi tangisan Sakura.

Sakura akan berbicara, namun sasuke menyelanya. "Tak perlu dibalas. Aku tahu jawabanmu."

Sakura tak bisa menahan lagi untuk tidak berhambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang nyaman. Tangannya menggenggam erat pita merah dan kotak beludru itu.

Ini adalah momen terbaik seumur hidupnya. Sakura bersyukur, Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengelus surai panjang sakura dengan sayang dan penuh cinta. Mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Sakura adalah segalanya bagi Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kak."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

•

"Jadi, aku sudah melamar Sakura dan, kami akan menikah."

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum bahagia menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tampak terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sakura berharap jawaban kedua orang tuanya adalah sesuatu yang baik.

"Kalian, akan menikah?" tanya Mikoto pelan sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Sasuke menangguk semangat. "Secepatnya, Bu. Kalian pasti merestui kami, kan?"

Fugaku tersenyum lirih. Sakura menyadari ekspresi janggal Fugaku. Hatinya berdebar takut sekarang. Genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke menguat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan bertahan," ucap Fugaku sambil tertawa hambar.

Sakura menyadari ada yang salah dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka tidak seantusias saat Sakura pertama kali bertemu mereka. Ini semua membuat Sakura takut. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak merestui? Ia tak bisa berpisah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengenggam tangan Sakura lebih kencang. Mencoba menenangkan Sakura dari presepsi buruk yang ada.

Fugaku menghela napas, "Kalian tidak bisa menikah."

Sakura dan Sasuke membeku. Diiring dengan tangis lirih Mikoto yang menyayat hati. Fugaku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah menyesalnya. Tak mampu melihat wajah hancur kedua anaknya.

"Tapi... mengapa, Ayah?" Rahang Sasuke mengeras menahan amarah. Tidak bisa begitu saja Ayahnya melarang. Sudah sejauh ini hubungan mereka dan tiba-tiba tidak direstui tanpa alasan?

"Karena kalian saudara sedarah."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Bola matanya membulat sampai-sampai seperti akan keluar dari rongganya. Fakta mengejutkan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Khususnya Sakura, yang berarti orang tuanya selama ini masihlah hidup.

Iris hijau klorofil itu mulai basah. Lelehan air mata membasahi pipi Sakura. Suara sesegukan itu terdengar jelas oleh semua orang di sana. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Hatinya hancur, benar-benar hancur. Jadi selama ini, Sakura diasingkan? Sakura tidak dianggap anak? Sakura benar-benar pusing sekarang.

"Maksud Paman dan Bibi apa?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata dengan nada lirih memastikan.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Yah, Bu!" kata Sasuke dengan sedikit membentak.

Mikoto menangis histeris. Berjalan cepat dan memeluk Sakura. Berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan usapan-usapan menenangkan. Bukannya tenang, Sakura malah menangis histeris. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Sakura. Mengusap wajah kusutnya kasar. Perlakuan orang tuanya benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya. Fakta yang sangat menghantam hatinya ini benar-benar tak terbayangkan oleh dirinya. Dia dan Sakura saudara sedarah?

"Maafkan Ayah, Sakura." Fugaku berucap lirih. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mikoto tak dapat menghentikan tangisannya.

"Dulu Ayah melakukan kesalahan, kesalahan terbesar. Yaitu mengkhianati istriku. Tidak, aku tidak menuduhmu sebuah kesalahan, Sakura. Perilakuku yang salah." Fugaku menarik napas.

"Untungnya aku sadar. Tapi sedikit terlambat. Ibu kandungmu telah mengandungmu. Tapi istriku, Mikoto, dia memafkanku. Dia benar-benar berhati malaikat. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana saat itu." Suara Fugaku mulai bergetar.

Sakura menangis lebih kencang seraya bergumam lirih, "Aku anak haram?" dengan terbata-bata. Mikoto memeluk Sakura erat dan menggeleng, namun tak bisa berucap.

Sasuke masih terdiam mendengar dengan saksama. Walau tangannya mengepal kencang dan rahannya yang mengeras. Tangannya menarik tangan Sakura dan mengenggamnya erat. Mengirimkan kekuatan, walau dirinya sendiri begitu terpukul.

"Mikoto menyuruhku mencari ibumu. Ia akan merawatmu jika aku menemukanmu. Merawat seperti anak sendiri. Aku benar-benar merasa sebagai manusia yang paling berdosa di dunia ini. Tapi sayangnya aku tak menemukan ibumu. Aku menyerah. Berpikir kau telah di bunuh olehnya." Setetes air mata Fugaku turun, namun langsung ia hapus.

"Kemudian, Sasuke mengenalkanmu kepada kami. Awalnya aku tidak curiga padamu. Namun aku menyadari, kau memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan ibumu. Rambutmu, matamu, senyummu. Dan aku mulai mencari identitasmu dari panti. Benar saja, kau anakku, dan Sara."

Fugaku menundukan kepalanya. Merasa malu pada dunia. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang paling hina.

Sakura masih menangis. Tidak ada tanda-tanda berhenti. Sesegukannya terdengar jelas, bahkan tambah nyaring. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Dipisahkan dengan orang yang paling dicintai dengan cara yang paling tidak dapat dibayangkan. Sasuke tak menyangka kisahnya setragis ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke, Sakura. Kalian tidak bisa bersama."

Dan setelahnya, mereka hanya diam. Tak ada suara selain sisa-sisa sesegukan Sakura yang lemas di pundak Mikoto dan Sasuke yang diam seribu bahasa menatap Sakura.

•

Sakura menatap langit cerah berawan. Gerakan pelan gumpalan putih itu sedikit menenangkan hatinya yang masih gundah. Ia menghela napas dan menunduk. Kembali terpikir dengan orang yang tengah mengisi hatinya, namum harus ia lepaskan.

Sudah seminggu Sakura tak bertemu Sasuke. Mereka berdua pikir perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri dari kenyataan pahit yang baru saja mereka terima. Mereka sama-sama kacau, tentu saja.

Berkali-kali Sakura coba lupakan sejenak masalah itu, tapi tetap tak bisa. Suara pembicaraan mereka selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya bagai kaset rusak. Mau tak mau ia selalu terpikir kekasihnya. Ah, tidak, kakaknya.

Dan hari ini, Sakura dan Sasuke mencoba bertemu. Mencoba berbicara dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Sakura mengiyakannya cepat. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat merindukan Sasuke.

Walau sesungguhnya, Sakura masih belum siap. Tidak mampu melihat lebih lama wajah yang ia puja sejak dulu.

"Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Suara yang seminggu ini tak ia dengar kembali hadir. Sakura tak tahu ini perasaan takut, sedih, cinta, atau rindu. Rasanya campur aduk. Tak bisa dijelaskan.

Sakura menoleh. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sayu walau tetap cantik. Mencoba memberikan senyum yang terlihat kaku.

Sasuke menahan napas melihat Sakura yang tidak baik-baik saja. Sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin dirinya lebih buruk.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya. Mengalihkan pandangan ke langit. Memandangkanya sendu. Begitu pula Sakura yang mengikuti kegiatan Sasuke.

Lama terdiam akhirnya Sasuke menoleh. Mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura menoleh cepat dan terbelalalak. "Aku rindu kau," dengan tatapan sendu.

Sakura tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ya, ia juga merindukan Sasuke. Sangat. Tapi ini tidak benar. Sakura menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya.

Tapi saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Sakura kepelukannya, Sakura tak bisa menolak. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Yang ia lakukan hanya menangis dipelukan kakaknya.

"Kak Sasuke?" Suara sesegukan menggetarkan hati Sasuke.

Tak pernah ia merasakan rasa sesakit ini. Benar-benar siksaan yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini. Sasuke akui, ia sangat tegar karena tak bunuh diri. Atau belum mungkin.

"Iya, aku di sini. Ada apa?" Suara Sasuke bergetar.

Sasuke menahan napas lagi. Meminimalisir rasa sakit hatinya. Tapi tak ada efek tertentu. Denyutan sakit ini tetap terasa kencang. Ditambah sesegukan Sakura yang pilu. Membuat Sasuke bertambah galau.

"Apa kita, harus berpisah?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dengannya. Sasuke selalu memikirkan pertanyaan yang sejenis. Apakah mereka harus berpisah? Apakah mereka tak bisa bersama? Tidakkah ada cara lain aga mereka bersama? Bagaimana jika mereka menentang ketentuan ini? Perasaan ini terlalu besar.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menahan napas. Teringat akan jawaban yang menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Jawabannya yang membuat hatinya hancur. Tidak ada, ia dan Sakura tak akan bisa bersama.

Dengan berat Sasuke berkata iya sambil menggeleng. Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya. Air mata siap meluncur kapan saja.

Sasuke sudah menyiapkan pertemuan ini. Jangan sampai pengendalian emosinya gagal. Ini semua demi kebaikan bersama.

"Kak, bilang ini hanya _april mop_. Iya, kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. Jika Sakura begini, mana mampu Sasuke. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke meletakan kepalanya di kepala Sakura.

Tangannya terulur untuk menangkup pipi Sakura. Mengangkatnya dan menghadapkannya dengan wajahnya. Kedua iris berbeda warna itu akhirnya bertemu. Tatapan penuh kerinduan dan perasaan sakit itu saling memandang.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang melembut.

"Kita tidak bisa bersatu. Tapi kita bisa berdampingan. Aku kakakmu. Aku akan tetap menjaga dan melindungimu. Aku tetap akan menyayangimu. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Kau tahu, ini juga menyakitkan untukku. Awalnya aku tak bisa terima ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Tapi aku ingat, memperjuangkan hubungan ini tak akan ada gunanya. Kita harus bisa melenyapkan perasaan ini. Sebelum semakin besar dan menjerumuskan ke hal yang salah. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku yakin, kau dan aku bisa. Kita harus, Sakura. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Kau dan aku adalah saudara sedarah."

Sakura menangis tanpa suara. Terlihat lebih menyakitkan. Wajahnya pucat dengan tatapan kosong. Kalimat panjang Sasuke menyadarkannya. Sepertinya memang ini yang harus mereka tempuh. Sasuke benar.

"Tapi ingat satu hal, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Sakura."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat, begitu pula Sakura.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan selain pasrah. Berusaha sebaik mungkin agar rasa yang salah ini sirna.

Sakura menangguk. " Ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan mencobanya. Aku yakin aku bisa."

"Dan aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu."

Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum sendu. Dengan berat, mereka mengatakannya bersamaan. Sebagai akhir dari kisah cinta mereka dan awal kehidupan baru mereka.

"Selamat tinggal."

•

_The saddest part in life is saying goodbye to someone you wish to spend your lifetime with._

•

**_~ FIN ~_**

**Author Note**

_Qiki hadir dengan oneshot. Semoga suka__Udah lama banget aku ga publish ffn. Sering aktif di wattpad sih. Ohya itu LOVE di rename gais jadi As You Love It. Udah lama padahal wkwkk, tapi baru kuganti sekarang. Dan mulai besok aku bakal up ff itu, ngejar chapter biar sama kaya wattpad.__Ide oneshot ini muncul karena habis nge sadgirl di pinterest quotes quotes gitu haha. Terus ketemu tuh sama quotes yang barusan. Langsung deh bikin.__Btw, ada yang mau bersadgirl ria bersamaku? Ai stil si yur sedow in mai rum. Wkwk__Vote and Comment please?_

**_Omake ~_**

Sasuke dan Sakura melempar senyum tulus. Raut ikhlas sudah bisa Sakura tampilkan. Begitu pula Sasuke. Kini urusan mereka selesai. Hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai kakak dan adik.

Sekali lagi mereka berpelukan hangat. Dan bergumam, "aku menyayangimu," secara bersamaan.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tersenyum lagi dan berbalik bersamaan. Berjalan ke arah yang berbeda. Sebagai awal kehidupan baru mereka.

Yang terlihat wajah penuh keikhlasan dan rela serta lega. Namun siapa tahu isi hati seseorang sebenarnya?

Menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menerpa wajah, mereka sama-sama menerawang dan bergumam kecil seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sadar. Jika aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Tidak akan pernah. Biarkan kisah kita mengalir dengan sendirinya. Jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama. Maka suatu hari nanti, kita akan bersatu kembali. Aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu."

**_~ Omake - FIN ~_**

**_Aqiki-Chan_****_21 April 2019_**


End file.
